Deeply Spelled
by TwinklingEyes01
Summary: Weddings are stressful. They're especially tricky when one family is magical and the other hates spells, and both sisters of the groom and bride want to control the celebration. What would happen if KaVi is stuck in a situation even worse? ;) Written For My Kuki Di xoxo.


**_Hey folks ! It's twinkle this side and I am back with a short story. Its nothing serious as such but it's a downpour of a lot of funny incidents in a wedding. :P or should I say a MAGICAL WEDDING ? ;) Enjoy !_**

 _..._

 _ **Deeply Spelled**_

 ** _Genre: Supernatural , Fantasy , Romance_**

 ** _Main Characters: Kavin , Purvi , Dushyant , Ishita , Divyaa , Nikhil._**

 ** _It also includes DUO and Shreya , Tarika._**

 _And above all watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it. ~Roald Dahl._

 _ ***Boom*** She heard it again. The angelic beauty who was trying to sleep in her comfy bed , with her soft blanket was now irritated. ***Boom*** "There goes another" She thought. ***Boom Boom*** "Not again" She cried. "I think those two are going to break everything in the house. Is this a house or what?" _

_Her soft skin touched the ground. She hurriedly forwarded steps towards the living room from where all those noises where coming. The sight of the living room made her totally speechless. "Is this a living room or a godown?" She thought. "My my what have they done to my precious vase and the windows and they didn't even leave the Tv. Glass pieces all around now I have to clean that off ! Ishita , Divyaa !" She shouted. She heard_ _no response. "You two young fairies are so grounded !" Her voice filled with anger , turned to go when she could not take a step forward. She felt as if she was tied to some invisible rope. She tried to free herself but could not. She was controlled by someone else , well she very well knew who that SOMEONE ELSE was. She automatically turned towards the other side._

 _Sounds of laughter filled the living room. The two naughty young wizards went crazy laughing. Oh , how much they loved to experiment their magical powers on their elder sister ! While one had tied her down with an invisible rope , the other one with her powers got hold of a feather and began tickling her sister. "This is so fun Ishita ! We should try this more often with other people too ! " said the one who had produced a magical tickling feather leaving Ishita confused. "Hey Divyaa , how did u get that feather over here ! Damn , you are progressing much faster than me sis ! " said Ishita smiling proudly at her sister. "I sure am Ishita. " Divyaa winked at her._

 _Meanwhile the poor girl was going bizzare because of the tickling feather. She wasn't even able to free herself and was dying of laughter._ _"Ishita ! Let me go ! And Divyaa for gods sake stop this tickling feather ! " She screamed on top of her voice. The two young wizards antonished by their sisters tone , stopped the feather and untied the rope._

 _She passed a fierce glance at them. There eyes cute , bubbly eyes now were filled with fear for the first time , and her eyes will filled with anger !_

 _"You two young fairies are so grounded now !" Said she with utter anger in her voice. "Sorry Purvi Di , it was just an accident , right Divyaa ?" Ishita said while nudging her wizard twin. "Um yea. It was just an accident" said Divyaa with utter cuteness._

 _Ah ! Those puppy eyes they made , anyone's heart would melt. But this time it was just too much for Purvi to bear._

 _"Have u gals taken a contract of making mistakes ? And then naming that mistake as an ACCIDENT. Have some shame gals ! How many times should you be told to use your magical powers carefully ? To help the poor , to save those poor animals. Use your powers for good deeds. Not for ruining our living room , and breaking my vase , Tv and you gals didn't even leave that poor window ?" She said with a sigh. "Um , Purvi Di actually the flying vase broke the window and the Tv" Said Divyaa with a little giggle. "Shhh Divyaa" Said Ishita trying to cover up. "Woah wait a second , what's with the FLYING VASE" asked she , with a total confused look._

 _"Um let me explain. Actually Di in the morning I was practicing the spell number #125 from which , we can lift up things with the power of our eyes. But , it requires a lot of concentration and practice. So um my mind got diverted and I lost my concentration , due to which the vase went out of my control and banged on the window and the Tv. I'm sorry." She said while drooping her head down. "So this was the story of the Flying vase" said Divyaa enthusiastically. Ishita glared at her and Purvi could not stop herself from smiling._

 _"So do u both have any magical spells to fix that up? Or should I .." Said she rasining one of her eyebrow but Ishita cut her. "Di I can fix that up for sure. Can I try?" "You sure you won't make that worse?" Asked her elder sister who could not afford more glass pieces shattered in the living room. "Definitely not " Said Ishita confidently. "Last hopes on ya sis" Said Divyaa._

 _"May the gods withstand me. Plz plz make this successful otherwise Di would burst her heated volcano on me " she thought. She joined her middle finger and forefinger and pointed towards the broken glass pieces of the window. The Pieces shafted shaking and flew towards the window , fitting exactly where they were. The window was fixed so she turned towards the Vase and Tv. The pieces were joint so all the broken things were fixed together. "She did it finally , are u still angry Purvi Di ?" Asked Divyaa with a happy yet curious tone. "Done Dii. It's fixed" said Ishita In a proud way._

 _"Divyaa , Ishita I want you both to understand that magical powers need not be used for such stupid things. They should be used to help the needy , at the right time and the right place. Gals when GodMother gave you these powers , she gave it cause she might be having something in her mind. She thought that u both , were capable of having them. I just want you to understand your responsibilities. You know I can't be with you forever and I will leave this house in 3 days"_

 _The smile on the gals face faded away. The thought of living without their elder sister always made them sad. They had no other option yet. "But Di , Kavin too wants us to stay with you both , so what's the problem ?" Said Ishita with utter curiosity. "Kavin doesn't have a problem with u both nor does his family , but their family HATES wizards ! They don't actually hate WIZARDS and FAIRIES but they don't believe in them , And you both have no control over your powers !" Said Purvi in a heavy tone. "So that's why u gave up your powers huh? Ohh now I get it , so Kavin too doesn't believe in wizards and you wanted to marry him so u gave up on your powers Dii ?" Asked Divyaa curiously._ _Purvi went cold._

 _"That ain't the reason Divyaa. Kavin isn't like his family members. May be its just destiny. I really don't want to talk about it. Its just 3 days before my wedding so I really got to get going. Breakfast anyone ?" She asked coldly._

 _"I want pizza Di , I am hungry like anything. And Ishita wants pizza too. Rights Ishita?" Ishita glared at her. "No Dii we don't want anything we are too full. You better get ready and leave for work. " Said Ishita trying to cover up. "Sure" "yeah"_

 _Purvi smiled a bit and went back to her room to get ready. Ishita poked Divyaa "ouch ! That hurts and I am hungry and.." "zhip up gal. Come with me idiot"_

 _She pulled her away._

 _..._

 ** _First of all Thank you everyone for a warm welcome to FanFiction._**

 ** _Kuki Di: I hope u liked it as it was written for you ! My first friend and Dii ! Ly ! Xoxo._**

 ** _Iandromeda: Thanks for a warm welcome ! Happy to get a friend :) Love your stories dear !_**

 ** _luvcidduodosti: June thanks for a warm welcome ! And thanks for being such a cute friend !_**

 ** _Aah ! Finally done with the 1st chapter. Hope You all were not bored. More is yet to come and let's see what happens further ! And I ain't that happy with a response I got on my 1st story "The last Gasp" it's 109 views and only 4 reviewes. Thank you to those who reviewed and I have made changes as per told. :)_**

 ** _Ideas and suggestions , always welcomed ! :)_**

 ** _Stay tuned ! Will update soon ! Kindly drop a review in the review section._**

 ** _Love ,_**

 ** _~Twinkle_**


End file.
